A Method to the Madness
by xXRainbowXVeinsXx
Summary: Lennox Kingsleigh, a sixth year in Slytherin, gets selected to compete in the Triwizard Tournament (instead of Cedric Diggory). Severus Snape is chosen to be her mentor and guide to make sure she survives the tournament, but there's more to her and her past than he knows about. The age to compete is changed to 16 instead of 17 to suit my needs! And anyone can put anyone's name in!
1. Chapter 1

Lennox Kingsleigh slowly opened her eyes, letting out a yawn and glancing over to Liam, her friend, who was taking up an entire train seat by himself. He was sprawled out all over, and snoring like it was his job. She smiled at his sleeping body, and then turned her attention to the window. Her eyes wandered curiously about the scenery before her. Although it was very dark, and was what she guessed to be about ten at night, she could see perfectly. The large magnificent castle stood proudly on the hill as the train approached it, and the lights beamed through the dark night.

She threw her half eaten blueberry muffin at Liam's face, and he jumped up onto his feet like a ninja. His eyes were wide, and searching the cart. She began to laugh hysterically as he realized the object that hit him was completely harmless. He picked up the muffin skeptically. He then shrugged and ate the rest of it in one bite. Lennox rolled her eyes, and got up to gather her things. Liam assisted her. He was her best friend in the entire world, and she was very depressed to know that this would be his last year at Hogwarts.

They had been friends since she'd been sorted into Slytherin. He was the only nice one, being her mentor the first terrifying year. He was a rare kind of Slytherin, besides the members of Lennox's family who were all in Slytherin house. Including her. The only, and youngest kid, of the family hadn't been sorted yet. He would be in just a matter of an hour, however. Jake. He was slightly nervous he wouldn't get into the same house as the rest of his family. They all assured him he would. Lennox is the oldest, then comes Max the fifth year, Bradley in his fourth year, Skylar the third year, and Gregory the second year. Jake was the newbie, the first year (or soon to be anyways.) They were all sitting in a different cart. Liam and she had shared one with just the two of them every year.

She felt the train come to a stop, which was slow and gentle. She got her carry on bags, and Liam snatched his, and they were off. The hallway was filled with kids of all ages, struggling to get through the crowd of people. They could have just stepped over most of them. She glanced at the rest of her family who were all in one bunch. She could tell by the large blob of dark raven like hair who the lot of them were. She ruffled Jake's hair as she and Liam walked past them and out to the carriages. She looked at the Thestrals that were pulling them. She was positive she was the only one that could see them out of the group that rode on their carriage. It saddened her to be reminded she could see them.

Their things were taken into another area while they entered and waltzed into the Great Hall, taking their rightful place at the Slytherin table. She looked up at the decorations, which were extravagant to say the least. Candles hung in mid air, and the ceiling bewitched to look like the night sky. The stars shone brightly, and the clouds came overhead. It was absolutely magical, not even trying to be cliche. Everyone chatted amongst themselves and waited patiently for the sorting to begin. Finally McGonagall brought in the first years. She saw Jake walk nervously in the middle of the group, with his new black robes on. He glanced at Lennox and she shot him a smile.

"It'll be okay." she mouthed to him silently. He nodded, and took in a deep breath, halting at the front of the room with the others.

"Now... when I call your name, please come forward." said McGonagall in her professional voice. She put on her circular reading spectacles.

"Kendra Aarons." she announced first. A young blonde girl walked up hesitantly, and sat down on the black stool, shaking dreadfully.

"Hmm... hmm... Hufflepuff!" exclaimed the sorting hat with excitement. The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly for their new member.

"Walter Doyle." she said next. A skinny red haired boy stepped up. The sorting hat didn't take long to decide for the young boy to be in Ravenclaw.

"Taylor Hastings." was the next girl. She practically skipped up to the front. After about half a second of sitting down, she got right back up and joined the Gryffindores.

"Jacob Kingsleigh." her brother. Next. She smiled up at him as he inched his way up there. He closed his eyes and waited for the dread to be over.

"Another Kingsleigh? This is almost as bad as the Weasleys!" yelled the sorting hat. Laughter was heard from all around the room.

"No difficulty here... Slytherin!" and with that there was a look of relief on Jake's face as he hurried over to his sister. She gave him a big hug, nearly squeezing him to death. She was so happy his frightening moments were over.

"See! I knew you'd get in." she nudged him as he sat in between Greg and another kid from Slytherin. More kids were sorted, and then Dumbledore stepped up to the podium, unveiling a marvelous metal Goblet that burned with blue flames.

"This year I am proud to announce that Hogwarts will be the host to the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament." he began. There was chatter amongst everyone around the room. Excitement, some confusion, and a little bit of fear swept over the room.

"For those of you who do not know what that is. It is a competition that brings together three schools to perform a series of magical tasks." After a fiasco with the ceiling and an unknown man limping across the front, everyone seemed to settle down.

"I must warn you. This competition isn't for the faint hearted. Now I will introduce the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!" Just then a whole group of beautiful girls of all ages walked in with elegance and grace, charming butterflies from their fingertips and dancing to the front. They had beautiful satin blue uniforms with lovely willow crooked hats, and most of them had lovely blonde hair.

"Now our friends from the North. I will present the men of Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning!" strapping young men came in, marching and doing acrobatics.

"Whoa... those Beauxbaton ladies are FINE." whispered Liam into her ear. She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. He let out a small 'ouch' and listened to what Dumbledore was about to say next. He stood back up at the podium. She watched the very tall Headmistress of the all girls' academy cross over to where Hagrid was. She had to be at least eight feet in height.

"Now... there has been a slight change with rules. I leave your attention with Bartemius Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." said Dumbledore. An older man with a black bolo hat and a gray moustache stepped to the front, and looked over every student in the crowd.

"For safety purposes, the Ministry of Magic has decided no wizard under the age of 16... is allowed to compete in the competition." he announced. There were yells of anger across the room within seconds. 'Rubbish, nonsense, and bloody hell' were the most popular words screamed.

"SILENCE!" commanded Dumbledore in a voice of pure furiosity. Everyone ceased their complaining, and continued to listen.

"Now. No students under the age of 16... you heard Mister Crouch. Let the feast begin." he said monotonously. Food then appeared on platters before us. She watched as Liam stuffed his face, literally, with everything he could get his hands on. She drew then line when he tried to take chicken from her plate.

"This is my food! Get your own you oinker!" she shoved him aside, and guarded her plate protectively. It was only after ten minutes he was done eating. She was surprised he hadn't eaten the entire table. She'd never seen anyone eat as much as him.

"Before I send you off to your common rooms I feel the need to tell you names can be put into the Goblet beginning tomorrow. We will announce the winner this hour next Thursday. Have a wonderful night, and be ready for classes in the morning. Again- welcome to Durmstrang and Beauxbaton." Dumbledore waved. The prefects showed the first years to the dormitories, while the rest of them just waltzed into the common rooms by themselves. She jumped on Liam's back and they rode down to the dungeon together, laughing all the way there. He was considerably strong for having eaten so much. Then again, Lennox wasn't that heavy. He almost accidentally ran into Professor Snape. That could have potentially been a disaster. It was extremely late when everyone got into their house, but she wasn't tired. She could have stayed up all night. She wasn't much for sleep these days. She sat on the green Slytherin couch near the fire, giggling as Liam clutched his stomach in pure agony and pain. He moaned like a ghost, taking in choppy breaths. She figured if he took in a deep one it might hurt him too much.

"I feel sick." he mumbled, slowly blinking and looking at her. She could have smacked him. Well of course he does!

"It's because you ate so much piggy! I tried to warn you... but you seemed lost in the Carrot Cake..." she explained. She could tell he wanted to playfully punch her arm, but he didn't have the strength to do it with the way he felt. Her siblings all gathered around her, waiting to sleep for awhile. Jake sat on her lap with the biggest smile he'd ever had.

"I'm so happy you got into Slytherin bud." she hugged him once more. He tried to wriggle his way out of her grasp.

"Gregory. I think Liam would like it if you sat on his lap." she suggested to the second youngest brother. He smiled at her. Liam's eyes shot open immediately. They were wide with fright. Meanwhile Gregory was getting ready to jump.

"No. No no no NO! UGHHH!" he shrieked as Gregory hopped up onto him. They all laughed as they watched Liam's expression go from peaceful to terror. She then looked at the time. It was almost midnight. She had Liam walk her younger brothers up to the boy's dorm, while she and Skylar jogged up to the girl's. Their things were already put into place, and they changed into their pajamas. Lennox was very happy to be back at Hogwarts. Classes would begin tomorrow. She had already memorized her schedule. She took her education very seriously, and she was top notch in all of her classes. She thought over her schedule in her head once more before she decided to focus her mind on other things before the morning.

**1** - _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

**2** - _Divination_

**3** - _Charms_

**4** - _Transfiguration_

**5** - _Herbology_

**6** - _History of Magic_

**7** - _Care of Magical Creatures_

**8** - _Potions_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for moving on to the second chapter. Here is what I forgot to include in the first chapter, and what wouldn't fit into the summary: Lennox has a very dark past, and has powers beyond belief.. just so everybody knows! I sincerely hope you keep reading, because I already have about thirty chapters written I just have yet to post them! Reviews are welcome! :) **

Lennox woke up at around seven thirty. She had to think for a moment, as she laid in bed, what day it was. It had only occurred to her ten seconds later that it was indeed Friday. She smiled to herself, knowing she had no classes today. A normal Friday would be like any other weekday, but the first Friday the students always had off. It gave them time to adjust and the professors time to prepare. She glanced at the other canopy beds, all of which were occupied by a body. She let out a yawn, and uncovered her body. Her skin immediately developed goosebumps from the cold dungeon air. She grabbed the Slytherin embroidered robe and wrapped it around her body. A hot shower could do her well at the moment.

She grabbed some clothes to wear for the day, quietly making her bed and trying not to disturb the other sleeping girls in the dorm, even though none of them deserved it. They were all rude and dramatic. She could go for a good laugh, waking them up but ultimately she decided not to. She took her long dark brown hair out of it's binder, and waltzed into the bathroom. She started a shower, turning the hot water knob as far as it would go. Scorching hot water, to her, was like normal hot water to other people. Scorching hot was a good temperature to her, for it never felt quite hot enough and would never leave any marks upon her body. That detail had to do with some other things, but she didn't want to think about that this early. She had gotten almost three hours of sleep, more than the previous four nights combined, and she was afraid that she would not be able to fall back sleep for another four as well.

Sleep and her didn't exactly mix well, for ever since she was a little girl she would sleepwalk, which eventually turned into irritable legs, and that eventually lead to not being able to sleep at all. Insomnia. She slowly shedded the clothes from her body, and hopped into the small shower stall, letting the hot devour her body. She stepped into it more, letting it soak her hair. She ran her fingers through it, letting out a deep breath. She quietly hummed to herself, loading her hair with shampoo and scrubbing her body with a bar of lavender soap. She closed her eyes as she let her hands wander all over her body, gently caressing the soap and rubbing it over every inch of skin she had. She rinsed out the shampoo and put in a small amount of conditioner, running her fingers through her hair once more to untangle the chocolatey curly locks. She then reached out for her towel, and wrapped it around her body, stepping out onto the tiled floor of the bathroom.

She used her hand to rub a circle onto the fogged mirror, wiping away the dampness so she had a small portion of mirror she could see herself in. After brushing her teeth for a couple minutes she slowly put on her clothes for the day. She didn't bother drying her hair. She applied a thin layer of mascara and eyeliner, and a little bit of cover up to suffice her morning needs. She was only going to eat breakfast after all. If she should decide to go anywhere this evening she would need a change... She put on a pair of black sweat pants with the Hogwarts insignia on the right hip, and a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of green converse. She also put on the locket her father gave her before he died. She quietly left the dormitories and walked, with her hands in her pockets, to the Great Hall.

She could feel her stomach growl viciously, and found herself walking with a faster pace as she neared the Great Hall, for she could smell food. When she walked in, there weren't many people. She would say twenty to thirty at the most. Liam wouldn't be awake until at least nine. For the time being, She would eat by herself. She was always the early riser in their friendship. She was used to being alone. There have been times solitude was a greater friend than Liam himself but her family was worried about her... again, that's another thing to think about later when it's not so early and her brain isn't so dead. She noticed a younger looking girl reading a giant book at the Gryffindor table.

The girl looked familiar. Lenox knew she wasn't in her year though, She had seen her around Harry Potter quite often... and the other red haired wizard... they were inseperable almost. She had never seen one without the other.. until now. She was alone, and crunching on toast all by herself so Lennox decided to pay the girl a visit just to make idle chat and be friendly. She walked in that direction, but unfortunately for her as she walked she was watching the girl, and not where she happened to be going.

"Hey! Watch it pal!" Lennox exclaimed angrily, even though secretly she knew it was her own fault, but when she looked at the person she realized it was a tall, black hair, black cloaked man. Her potions master. Oh joy to the world, just the person she wanted to see.

"I am not now nor will ever be your 'pal' Miss Kingsleigh, and in the future you should watch where you're going." he raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and giving her the famous 'Irritated Snape' look he unveiled to almost every poor morsel on the planet.

"Whatever. Either you need something, you take joy in harassing me, or find amusement in deliberately wasting my time. Now is the part where you tell me which one that is professor, before I just leave altogether." she replied hastily. She could tell he was getting used to her snarky attitude. There wasn't one time they've spoken there hasn't been sarcasm involved. How should this be any different? She could feel him eyeing her locket as they stood there in silence.

"On the contrary, none of the above." he smirked sarcastically. Ah, there it goes. There better be a damn good reason he ran into her if it wasn't any of the choices she offered. She crossed her arms and gave him the 'get on with it' look.

"I have an open spot in Advanced 7th year Potions. And I'm offering it to you." he explained, gaining her attention and full on surprise. She had to do a double take with her thoughts to make sure she heard him correctly. He was offering her an advanced class?

"Why not give it to a 7th year professor?" she was slightly suspicious. He let out a sigh, making his annoyance very clear to her. She took pride in this. Out of everyone in this school she could really get under his skin. It was power you cannot buy.

"It would seem your marks exceed the 7th years, even the ones that are already in my advanced potions. I'm very happy about it." he shook his head. She gave him a confused look. He's actually happy about her wonderful marks?

"Wow. That's the last thing I would expect to hear from you. Words of encouragement. 'I'm very happy about it' there may be hope for you yet professor." She laughed sarcastically. This didn't seem to phase him like she originally thought in her head.

"Well you missed the part where if you take advanced potions this year it only means you won't have to take it next year and I'll never have to have you in the classroom again." he replied harshly. Ouch... that one kind of hurt. But she didn't let it get to her. He knew also he could get under her skin, and much like her with him he was the only one. Nobody could insult her and have it upset her so much. Just him, and she never really knew why that was. It's been that way from day one. Her first day at Hogwarts.

"I'd most likely take it again professor, just to have that satisfying feeling in my heart that it would make you so very unhappy." she said this in the most sweet and polite way possible. She glanced back over to the Granger girl, who was still sitting, eating toast, with her large book.

"Just take this slip and sign it. Return it to Professor McGonnagall by next Friday morning. For now we are reviewing and after that we get into the complicated material." he handed her the slip of parchment.

"Something the matter Miss Kingsleigh?" he asked curiously, as he noted her troubled expressions when she looked over the paper. She let out a sharp breath and flashed a fake smile, continuing on her way to the Gryffindor table.

"No. Absolutely not professor. I erm... I'll get this back in a jiff..." she folded it and stuck it in her pocket, sitting down on the other side of the table, across from the girl. She swallowed the bite of toast she had just taken, and placed a finger in the book to keep her place.

"Uh... can I help you?" she eyed Lennox in a confused state.

"No... just wanted to chat. Nobody is here, and I was sort of wondering what book you have." she smiled politely. She wasn't convinced Lennox was actually trying to be nice. Then she remembered, most Slytherins weren't too nice to this girl whose name escapes her.

"Oh.. Hogwarts a History. I'm really just skimming. You're a Slytherin right? Did Draco Malfoy put you up to something? Is there a prank waiting for me someplace?" she asked demandingly. Lennox shook her head immediately.

"No no of course not. I don't associate with Draco Malfoy. Or any Slytherins really. Just my family and my friend Liam. I don't agree much the Slytherin philosophy." Lennox shrugged, explaining to the girl her intake on the house. She seemed a bit surprised at this. She even placed a bookmark in her book and shut it completely, giving Lennox her full interest and attention. How could she ask her name without sounding rude?

"Well it's nice to meet you then. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a 4th year." she smiled back for the first time, and blinked a few times. Hermione! That's the name. She's friends with Harry Potter and the ginger... whose name Lennox will have to learn eventually

"I'm L-" she stopped her before she could even introduce herself.

"You're Lennox Kingsleigh a Slytherin 6th year who gets absolutely perfect marks in every class. You're the most clever girl in school, and are the oldest amongst your six siblings. You also get away with being rude to professor Snape, as I so clearly overheard your conversation only moments ago." she grinned from ear to ear. Lennox had to laugh at that. Yes, any other person being that rude and arrogant to him would land detention for several days and perhaps a few weeks. Everyone in the school was afraid of the black clad professor, but not Lennox. He wasn't scary. His threats were empty and full of hate and not meaning. His black charcoal eyes weren't empty, but hurting. He was a coward, using his power as a professor to torment kids, from what Lennox heard, he does this to Harry Potter quite often.

They went on chatting about little things, and as it turned out, she thought her brother Brad was cute. He was a 4th year as well as Hermione, and they had a few classes together. Lennox would have to get his intake of her later on when she saw him in the day. It was about eight thirty when Harry Potter and the ginger waltzed into the Great Hall, and spotted Hermione.

"Hello Harry. Ron." she waved to both of them. There was the other name. Ron Weasely. His brothers Fred and George were in her year. She felt awkward being so well acquainted with them, but hadn't known their youngest brother's name... shame on her..

"Hey Hermione could you-" Harry Potter spoke, but stopped when he glanced at Lennox. She gave him a friendly smile, and a small awkward wave. He blinked a few times, glancing back and forth between her and Hermione, looking for an introduction.

"Oh right. Sorry. Harry, Ron- this is Lennox. She's a 6th year." Hermione explained to them, and introduced them both to her in vice versa. Ron immediately noted she was Slytherin, and had to ask about it.

"Slytherin eh? What has Malfoy planned for Hermione now?" he crossed his arms. The two girls both laughed, leaving Harry clueless and Ron confused.

"Do you think every Slytherin has some evil agenda hidden for every other person whose not in their house? Honestly!" she laughed as if he was being ridiculous, which he was of course. They wanted Hermione to accompany them to Hagrid's hut. They said their goodbyes, and she ate some sausage and toast that appeared on a plate before her. Harry watched her the whole way out of the room. She could feel a slight blush creeping onto her face, but it quickly disappeared when she felt the parchment in her pocket. She really had no idea what she was going to do about this. She couldn't' be in advanced potions unless she had a signature. Perhaps she could forage it? But maybe he could use a charm to detect who wrote the signature. That's about her only option, and it's just been thrown out the window.

"GOODMORNING SUNSHINEEE!" exclaimed a familiar male voice, who sounded much perkier than he should have been. She glanced over to see Liam almost running towards her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why are you sitting at the Gryffindor table?" he asked with a strange look. She shrugged and they moved to their house table. He scarfed down at least two plates of food, but complained that he was still a bit hungry. He was a pig. She could only laugh at him as he felt sad when he ran out of food. He was going to be bald and fat one day, and she kept warning him of that if he didn't stop eating all of the foods he eats. He needs to eat sparingly and healthier. But he's a boy. Does he ever listen?

"Hey Lenny... mind if I put your name into the Goblet?" he asked before taking a big swig of pumpkin juice. Her eyes got wide, and she felt like she could slap him at any moment. What a dumb question that had been.

"Of course I mind! Do you know what would happen to my family if I was seriously injured or killed? Max would have to look after everybody. He's only 15." her anger was growing by the second just thinking about it.

"Well you're only 16 and you already look after them all. Honestly I don't know how you manage to feed them all." he told me. He wasn't being insensitive. He'd love to help out her family, but the fact of the matter is he lives in a completely different country than they did. He's from Northern France, and they're from Northern England. It just wouldn't work. Honestly it was a surprise to Lennox too how she managed to feed them all. She and Max are the only ones that have jobs, they both use their paychecks to pay for necessities. Their parents died last year. Liam was the only one outside of her family that was aware of that here. It happened over summer break. It's still too painful to think about, and she barely made ends meet as it was for her siblings. Coming here was a break for them. It's... wonderful. After three very difficult months on their own it's nice to not have to worry about things for a majority of the year.

"Yeah," she sighed, "it's a wonder to me as well." she continued. "I could just as easily put your name into the Goblet you know. We both know you have the heart of a lion." she smiled. That was completely false. Liam was a pansy. He was scared of his own shadow some days, so doing three completely dangerous tasks would be extremely hysterical to him. Not the funny type of hysterical, the completely frightened type. Honestly it would be entertaining to watch, hoping he doesn't die of course.

"Can you even put other people's names in the Goblet?" she questioned, glancing at the blue flames that emerged from the copper colored magical goblet. He nodded, explaining that as long as the person was 16 or over they could be entered by anybody.

"So are you planning on putting someone's name in then?" she raised an eyebrow. He only shrugged. "At least hoping nobody else puts MY name in." his mind wandered off. She nodded in silence, and then looked up at the teacher's table. She observed Dumbledore's large golden headmaster chair, noting to herself I would have to go and talk to him later about the potions form. Surely he could help her compromise. He was a generous man, and the twinkle in his eyes never faded. She let out a yawn, and Liam was looking anxiously over her head. She turned around to see what he was looking at but there was nothing there. He was biting his lip and continuing to look at the top of her head. Was he mad?

"What are you staring at so intently?" she asked as if he had gone off the deep end. He pointed to her roots. She was a bit confused. He was staring at her hair..? What a weirdo. She gave him a confused look and then leaned in to whisper.

"You've let your roots grow, the red and orange are getting visible and the yellow is just about peeking through." he whispered. Her hands shot up to cover the top of her head. The colors were coming back already?! She had just died it last week!

"Why didn't you warn me about this before?! You might as well have said nothing and let the green and blue come through as well!" she exclaimed, clamping her hands tight to her hair, getting up to briskly jog out of the Great Hall and back to the dungeons. She nearly ran into professor Snape once more.

"Sorry professor!" she exclaimed. She rarely ever apologized to the man, which would explain the strange look he gave her as she ran past him. She wouldn't have apologized, but she was clearly more concerned about something else. Damn Liam... she wouldn't' be surprised if her hair was in a full on rainbow color and he didn't tell her. She would just walk around the corridors like a clown, and everybody would see but her, and she'd so idly wonder why people were staring and snickering.


	3. Chapter 3

She was up and ready for the day in time to watch the glorious sun rise over the deadly, yet strangely stunning Black Lake. She let out a sigh as she leaned against a Willow tree, letting her mind wander and fall victim to her memories. A single tear rolled it's way down her cheek, and onto the dewy grass, getting lost amongst the other drops of liquid. Her mother and father would love to get her up early to see the sun peek above the rolling hills near their home- if she wasn't already awake that is. She would sit on a blanket in between them, on the top most part of the hill. That's when She heard leaves rustling behind her. She quickly wiped her eyes of any excess tears that may have lingered, and turned around to see the intruder. It was only Max. He gave her a small smile, and sat down next to her, which begged the question why was he up this early? They sat there for a minute, looking at eachother without speaking. They could tell what the other was thinking.

"It looks like you had the same idea I did." he said mindlessley looking out onto the glassy water. More small tears fell silently without a word from her lips. It went on like this for what seemed like an eternity of silence

"They would be so proud of you. Taking care of all of us like you do." he glanced over at her, and rested a rough hand on her small soft one. She gave him a half smile, and he used his sleeve to wipe a few tears from her green eyes.

"I know they would. But you help too, there's a lot on our plate Max. It's barely enough to get by as it is." she sighed with a shaky voice. She swallowed a lump that had been forming in her throat for the past few seconds while she choked back more tears.

"I know. But it's really you that keeps us off the streets. If it wasn't for you, who knows what our family would become." he assured. She sniffled a few times, taking in deep breaths. They gave eachother smiles this time.

"We're Slytherins and yet we can barely make enough money to feed ourselves." she joked, lightening the mood and mocking the Slytherin philosophy that all purebloods are the most rich and powerful. Wrong.

"But look at me. I'm the oldest, and I'm crying in front of my younger brother. I'm supposed to be strong... for all of us. But that makes me weak." she told him, sounding disgusted with herself. He put a hand on her shoulder now, looking her in the eyes.

"No. It makes you human. I would be concerned if you didn't cry about it every now and then. I do. I know Brad and Skylar do. I'm not sure about Greg and Jake because I don't know if they're too young to really cope... but I know they're sad." he told me.

"I know they're sad. That's why I'm here, to keep everybody together, and to help them get through it, and I can't do that if I can't get through it myself." she countered. He had to think about this one for a moment.

"That's because you've been keeping it in for so long, so you could be strong for everyone else... you haven't mourned them at all until starting now. You haven't been able to get through it because the mind needs to mourn. And then to move on when the time is right." he said insightfully. She had never thought about it that way... but there would be a time for mourning, not while She's in school with so many other things going on. But she would have a correct time. She would be the decider of that. Until then, She could stop crying.

"There see? Don't worry. It'll all be fine... hey wait, aren't you supposed to be the one comforting me?" he laughed, giving her a slight nudge in the arm. She giggled as he got up onto his feet, offering a hand to help her up as well. She wrapped her arms around her intelligent little brother, feeling his loving embrace. They were two lost siblings, making sense of the sometimes cruel world they live in. But they would be okay for now, as long as their family was together.

"So I've been hearing rumors... you know- floating around..." he smirked, looking ahead as they walked and conversed. It was still very early in the morning, so breakfast was about the only thing they could do, especially on a Saturday.

"Rumors? What rumors?" She raised an eyebrow, looking over at him with interest, curiosity, and suspicion wrapped into one. He bit his lower lip, hesitating to tell her the things he had supposedly heard from other people.  
"You're trying out for the Quidditch house team. Please tell me it's true? Liam... may or may not have mentioned it at dinner." he slowly got out. She looked at him with a confused look. What was he talking about?

"Dinner?" She don't recall seeing Max or Liam at dinner. On second thought... She didn't even go to dinner yesterday evening.

"Yes dinner. You know- the meal you skipped out on to run errands for your secret lover." he joked sarcastically. She punched him in the arm as hard as she possibly could. He grabbed it instantly with his other hand, and made a painful look. She could honestly murder him.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!" he interrogated angrily. What choice did she have? He should have seen that coming when he joked around about something as... strange as that.

"Professor Snape offered me extra credit to run to Hogsmeade to buy a few things he needed for his first years potions class. The man hates my guts, and I'm willing to bet almost as much as I dislike his." She attempted to trip him as he walked. It was unsuccessful.

"Yeah why would he send you? Number one in your whole year, and probably in 7th year as well? You're the last person to need extra credit." he scoffed. Ugh... little brothers were so... irritating at times. Now she'd gone from torturing, to just murdering.

"Anyways... back to Quidditch. Yes I am trying out for the Slytherin team. Specifically, I would like to be Keeper." she smoothened out her green plaid dress. He gave a nod in approval.

"That's really great, don't beat up Liam for telling me, I kinda made him. He mentioned something and I couldn't go on not knowing." he laughed as they entered the courtyard. They were just about to walk into the main entrance when a black clad figure stood before them.

"Good morning professor." Max stated nervously. Max, like many students, was deathly afraid of Professor Snape. She had explained to him time and time again there was nothing to be scared of, but he had never seemed to believe her. As if she would make that up.

"Two Kingsleighs... out of bed... so very early in the morning. An all nighter out of bed perhaps?" he crossed his arms. She rolled her eyes, and Max just stared at her with wide eyes. It was at this point she realized her eyes were still a bit damp, but she shrugged it off and begged their defense.

"Oh yes professor, that would explain why my clothes are entirely different than last evening when I was fetching ingredients for you. I shower and change my clothes before I stay up all night. I want to look good for the Centaurs you know." she sneered. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well played. You, boy, go back inside. I'm afraid I have to steal your sister for a while." he ordered Max, who obeyed immediately and practically sprinted inside. She shook her head as he ran. He had so many things to learn if he wanted to survive here.

"Yes you now have my full undivided attention. What?" she crossed her arms, looking up at him with questioning eyes. He motioned for her to follow him as he cleared his throat. They both began walking off school grounds. To Hogsmeade... again... for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

Oh joy.

Woo hoo..

"Professor Dumbledore has brought it to my attention a complication in the potions form you have received." he began, not looking at her as he spoke. The form specifically asked for a parental signature.. which she could obviously not provide. If Dumbledore wasn't such an amazing man with extraordinary talents she would have cursed him. No... she will anyways. Damn him. Nothing stays a secret in this school anymore, which is surprising she can even keep one these days. Again, too early to think about.

"Oh yes... well I was just hoping there was a loophole, because... well I'm not sure exactly what Dumbledore all told you, but as it is clear my parents are... erm... we'll just say incapable of signing anything in present or future." she trailed off, letting out an uncomfortable cough.

"Yes well as long as Dumbledore approves of it, I will not hold it against you..." he was eyeing her, growing more and more irritated by the second. She was starting to wonder if he had gone barmy. It was almost as if he couldn't stand the sight of her.

"Is something wrong professor?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No. I need you to help me get more ingredients for another potion and Merlin's Beard child it's no more than five degrees (Celsius) aren't you freezing?!" he demanded. He glanced down at her attire. She wore an elegant blue dress that fell to just above her knees, and exposed most of her shoulders.

"No. I'm warm actually. Can I have the list of ingredients?" she asked. He let out a low growl and dug through his cloak pockets to find the parchment. He handed it to her, and almost instantly she snatched it out of his hand.

"Eye of Newt... Bezoar...Fairy Wing... Tubeworm... Centaur Hair... isn't this the recipe for Wolfsbane sir?" she looked up at him with question. He slowly nodded, tearing the list in half. They would split the shopping in half to save time. Too bad he didn't think of that last night while she waited in the village for two hours for vampire fang to be delivered.

"Sir you can't get Centaur hair in Hogsmeade." she stated. He looked at her as if what she had just said was painfully obvious. She just mentally slapped him. She even laughed about it silently. He began walking to the Three Broomsticks.

"Yes I'm aware. We will venture out into the Dark Forest tonight. Until then, you will help me with these, and be back in time for your affairs. Now go." he slammed the door to the pub as he walked in. There was a shop just above it, which is where the shopkeeper sells potion ingredients. She let out a sigh and gathered the necessary things. He wasn't out when she was done with her part, so she quickly stopped into Honeydukes. She used her own money to purchase a red lollipop with chocolate swirls. It looked tempting, especially with her stomach growling so ferociously. When she walked back out, he was just finishing up, and they were back on their way to school. The venture itself took less than an hour. Much better than her previous night in the village. She didn't, however, want to voyage into the Dark Forest later today... or ever for that matter.

"Sir, couldn't you ask someone else to help you in the... erm... Forest?" she asked as they walked back to the school. He was stuffing coins into his trouser pocket when he glanced at her like she had gone mad. She honestly didn't understand this man.  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Feelings of contempt for you I may have, but you are by far the least idiotic student at the school Miss Kingsleigh, and therefore I trust you to follow through with this more than any of the others." Contempt? That was extremely rude.

"Minus the contempt part, which I might remind you is completely mutual by the way, I'd take that as an almost... sort of compliment." she laughed. He was clearly not amused by this, and rolled his eyes like he usually did.

"Well it wasn't, so don't."

"Too late! I already did. Thank you professor, coming from you it makes it ten times more special!" sarcasm was dripping from her voice. She loved watching him get irritated with her. It was like a second Christmas. His look of anger was priceless.

"Anyways, what time do I have to be at your office?" she asked, sucking on her lollipop, letting the cherry and chocolate blend together. It was absolutely delicious. He held out his hand and asked for the bag with the things she had gathered. She gladly handed it over.

"Nine. Don't be late." he warned. She shrugged and they continued to walk, without speaking. The only sound was the birds and the sound of their footsteps on the cobblestone pathway. As they neared the castle, another question came up.

"Professor-"

"UGH What now?!" he demanded.

"I was wondering if this was still for extra credit." she bit her lip, looking at the black eyed man. He let out a sigh and continued walking, not saying anything for a few moments. She would take that as a no...

"It's only September and you're already getting one hundred ten percent in my class. You don't need it. This is for personal gain on my part, do not confuse it with academics." he was scolding. Well gosh...

"Fine... just one more question-"

"Does it involve me cursing your lips to seal?" he interrupted. She gave him a look, and he lightened up so she could ask her actual question.

"Is the forest... well, safe?" not that she cared. She was just curious what kind of danger he was willing to put her into for his own selfish use. She could very well handle herself... especially in the 'Dark Forest' which didn't scare her at all she might add.

"Stupid question. Of course it's not safe. But you wouldn't think I'd let something happen to you after all do you?" he smirked with irony hidden in his voice./p

"Yes actually. If you had what you needed with my help, and I mysteriously vanished you would go back to the castle... and to tell you the truth if you were my student- I'd offer you up as bait myself. After all you think I'm worthless... remember?" she gave an innocent smile back. He just got owned.

"How touching."

"Plus it's more you I'm worried about. I don't want to go into the forest for one thing and end up saving you in the end. You would owe me and who would want that?" she said with a cocky voice, touching the roots of her hair, with meaning hidden behind her words.

"You save me? Absurd. Now go eat with your idiot friends, and whatever you do don't die before nine Kingsleigh. It would make me and the entire Slytherin house look bad." he opened the front door of the castle for me.

"Yeah like you can look any worse..." she mumbled under her breath before leaving him and going to eat breakfast. She wondered slightly if Liam would be awake yet for some unknown reason. She could always go and find Max. He would probably be in the library, studying. As for Quidditch Tryouts... She was willing to bet they would be nothing like the time she was in Ballet- the only extra curricular she'd ever done in her life. Oh if only Quidditch were like Ballet- beautiful, graceful, and lovely... and not hard, dirty, and rough.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So.. I must have posted up to ten new chapters last night, 3-10 had shown up with multiple different weird punctuation and typing everywhere so I had to delete them.. hopefully this goes back to normal, because I really want people to be able to ready my story! I've worked very hard on it, and I do actually have about 35 chapters written already.. it just comes down to when I find time to posting them all. Perhaps it'll be today, I'll post a few more and see where it goes from there. Currently I have no reviews, but hopefully somebody will write one soon! I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading. Cheers! xoxoxo**

'Honestly. This must be the most miserable bunch of first years I've experienced in my many years of teaching at this bloody school! The pop quiz I had given them on Thursday, the same one I give every year, was extremely disappointing.' Severus Snape thought to himself. The average score for his first pop quiz, the exact same as it has been for at least ten years, was around seventy five percent. So far, if his calculations were correct, no student from this year's entering class had gotten higher than a fifty two. That was painfully low, and would be fixed within time. He glanced at the final parchment, which had all answers filled in, and not one had been left blank. He looked at the name in the upper corner. _Jake Kingsleigh_. The youngest child in the family, the youngest sibling to that insolent sixth year.

**1. What would you get if you added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?**

_Draft of the Living Dead - Sleeping Potion._

**2. Where can you find a Bezoar?**

_A goat's stomach._

**3. What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?**

_No difference. They are the same plant._

This was utterly ridiculous. No doubt he was as magically gifted at Potions as his eldest sister. She had a knowledge for everything to do with the subject, most impressive but slightly irritating. Then again, intelligence runs in their family. Every child in that family is practically a genius. It's maddening, and quite annoying if he's being honest with himself. His lip curled up in disgust. Lennox Kingsleigh. He shuddered just hearing the name. The girl is a menace to say the least. She's ungreatful, arrogant, insolent and-

"Severus?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He scratched an 'O' at the top of the boy's paper. One hundred percent. Disgusting. He looked up at the elderly man that had just entered his office. Serverus's black eyes never seemed to penetrate his barriers.

"Can I help you... headmaster?" he questioned, straightening his sitting posture and adding the parchment to the rest of the pile. He walked in slowly, standing near his desk and looking at him with the same twinkle in his eyes that has been around forever.

"It would seem you are readying yourself for the Dark Forest tonight if I'm correct?" he asked curiously. How could he...? The man knows everything, no doubt about that. But why would he seem to care? Severus had been into the forest many a time.

"I am, yes. What concern is it to you? I'm in need of something for a potion." he looked at the Headmaster suspiciously. He nodded and waited a few seconds to speak again. Were the Centaurs acting up? Was it less safe this particular night? He looked at the clock. It was nearing nine, the girl would be here soon.

"Bringing a student into the Dark Forest is completely dangerous Severus you're aware of that." he glanced down at the Potions Master. Severus only snickered on the inside, at the thought of Lennox Kingsleigh screaming of pure terror as some beast stared her in the eye.

"I am headmaster. Lennox Kingsleigh is a well capable student. We will not be in the forest long." he assured him. The man knew of Lennox well, which surprised him that he was even considering to worry and fuss about her. Like Severus had reminded her yesterday, she was no feminine girl.

"Yes well be patient with the girl Severus. She is only a girl after all." he told him softly in that headmaster voice of his. Severus let out a small groan of frustration. He was really defending her? This was... completely irritating.

"Yes she is a girl. An insolent, sarcastic, disrespectful-"

"Severus you have no idea. She's been through a lot. Don't be cross with her, she has so much responsibility." he stated, beginning to walk out the door. What in Merlin's beard was he speaking of? What has she been through? What could that arrogant pureblood possibly have gone through that was so terrible? Dumbledore had told him just yesterday that her parents were away for the time being and could not be reached to sign her potions paper.. they were on vacation no doubt.. an expensive lavish vacation. Yeah.. that's certainly 'been through a lot.'

"Been through a lot? What are you talking about?" he asked just as Dumbledore was leaving. He gave Severus an innocent wave, and shut the door behind him. That man! Never explaining himself. It made him frustrated every time. Of course he's Dumbledore, there's never a need to explain himself. The man could waltz around the castle in a cocktail dress singing _Kumbaya_ and nobody would question it. He let out a deep sigh as he heard another, less soft knock at the door. He didn't even bother looking up.

"Enter." he commanded loudly. There was no hesitation, the door opened again quite immediately and on the other side, this time, was the Kingsleigh. She walked in slowly, taking her own sweet time. She was doing it on purpose.

"If you're through with galloping into my office we can leave then." he growled, and grabbed a cloak. She followed him swiftly behind as they left the castle and neared the Dark Forest. She was walking casually, as if she wasn't even frightened. He just remembered what Dumbledore said.

_Be patient._

"So what are we just going to go in or is there some secret password or...?" Lennox trailed off, swaying back and forth as he stood at the edge of the forest. He looked back at her, and motioned for her to follow. She reluctantly did so. She happily hummed to herself, knowing well it would annoy the mickey out of her beloved professor. She was utterly surprised when he didn't snap after five minutes of 'row row row your boat' on a continuous loop. She could have clapped for him.

"How long do we have to walk until we find them?" she whined purposely. He didn't even bother to turn around and look at her while he spoke. He just kept walking, completely alert to his surroundings.

"Until we find them. That could take all night but the ingredient I need is crucial to Wolfsbane. So if you don't mind shutting your-" he stopped himself immediately. She raised an eyebrow at this. He let out a low huff of air.

"Just... be quiet." he stated. It wasn't even a snap, he genuinely just told her to be quiet. There was something... rather odd... about his behavior. She wondered what was up. 'Row row row your boat' was whistled at least ten times more through and he remained calm. He must really be on a mission otherwise he would never be so complacent with her actions. It was quite impressive she must say. He hasn't strangled her or even made a death threat. Something was wrong with this picture. She stopped in her tracks, and quickly fell to the ground, putting her hands on the forest floor. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

"What on earth are you doing?!" he exclaimed, reaching his normal Severus Snape tone. She told him not to make a sound while she felt the ground. Her hands remained steady in one place, she felt the vibrations in the earth.

"The Centaurs are close." she looked up at him, feeling the cold ground. He looked at her as if she should be sent to the nut house. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto her feet so he could look her in the eye.

"How preposterous. They can't be near, we would hear their hooves. Listen. Do you hear that?" he interrogated, keeping quiet. All she could hear was silence. Nothing was picked up by her ears. What was he talking about?

"No. I don't hear anything." she countered.

"That's the point. No hooves. No nothing. They are not near, so stop playing games you foolish girl." he turned around to keep walking. She was growing angry with each passing second. Why could he never believe her?

"That's just it. They're not close enough to hear. But they are close. I think we should go..." she paused to feel the ground once more, "that way." she pointed to her right. He looked in that direction and then looked back at Lennox.

"Fine. We will go that way." he spat, leading in that direction. Quite pleased with herself, she smiled as she walked behind him. She practically danced as she followed, gleaming that for once he had listened to her. It was the first time he'd ever done it. Within a few minutes of walking, hooves could finally be heard stomping on the ground and making all sorts of noise. He glanced back at her, to which she responded with giving him an innocent smirk in return. He rolled his eyes.

"Good evening Professor Snape. To what do we owe this pleasure?" the, what looked like, head Centaur asked... much too sarcastically. The other Centaurs laughed and continued to look up at the nighttime sky.

"Good evening Bane. I would like to make an informal request. I require a Centaur hair for a potion I'm brewing." he explained to the halfbreed. 'Bane' looked at Snape with much curiosity. Then glanced to Lennox.

"What potion would that be?" Bane asked suspiciously. Snape said nothing, which made the Centaur grow impatient. Lennox wasn't sure what Snape was playing at, but it wasn't making them very happy.

"Wolfsbane!" she blurted. Snape glared at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then looked back at the Centaur. He walked to her, and circled her a few times, looking over her appearance. It was... uncomfortable to say the least.

"Wolfsbane... why?" he was looking back at Snape now who had no expression on his face. He only grabbed Lennox's arm and pulled her closer to him, gesturing to her as he spoke to Bane. She didn't like where this was going.

"For this student. She is worse than Lupin, you can see why it is much required." he was telling them she was a werewolf?! That was why he needed her? And Lupin was one as well? It made her wonder what he actually needed wolfsbane for. The Centaur circled her once more, looking her over and almost laughing. He reached out and touched her shoulder. His hand was cold against it. She pulled away instantly, and looked him in the eyes.

"She is no werewolf. She is something else. A creature this rare and beautiful indeed, however, must be obeyed. I shall give you what you need. I will return in only a moment miss." he gave her a smile, and galloped to another Centaur.

"Rare? What is he talking about?" he looked at her and yelled in a hushed tone. Lennox shrugged nervously. How could the Centaur possibly know...? No. Shake it off. He didn't know. He knew nothing. There was nothing.

"I wouldn't know anything about that..." she trailed off, watching as he came back with a few golden strands of hair that shone miraculously in the moonlight. She looked at it with awe as he handed it carefully to her. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"The stars have foreseen that you would come to us Miss. We are but humble servants to you. If you shall ever need us, you know where to find us." he bowed graciously. She smiled, and they were on their merry way.

"Bloody stargazers..." Snape huffed. Damn... The Centaurs could have blown her secret... and to Snape too nonetheless. That would have been.. horrifying for her. Absolutely horrifying. Then she thought about Snape again... right. There was something she needed to say.

"You used me? They were clearly not stupid professor. Your brilliant plan was ruined. Destroyed. They can tell when you're lying. They're Centaurs for goodness sakes!" she exclaimed at him. He didn't pay attention, or at least didn't look like he was.

"Right. Then you can tell me what exactly Bane was talking about when he said 'the stars have foreseen you coming most rare and beautiful one.'" he mocked the tone of the creature's voice. How obnoxious and suffocating he was.

"It's none of your business!" she yelled, walking in front of him. She walked at a quick pace, which seemed to do nothing against his long strides. Everything about this man frustrated her. His tone, his sarcasm, and even his walk for damn's sake!

"So you admit you did know what he was speaking of." he smirked in triumph. Oh how she could pin him to a tree and shoot arrows at him. It was such a tempting idea, and probably not so far out of reach, but she got rid of it quickly.

"Perhaps I do. Anyways I will not accompany you into the forest again to lie about your reasons for brewing strange potions." she huffed, and walked out of the forest. She had decided not to speak with him anymore for the rest of their walk. Instead she looked at her watch. It was ten thirty. She had spent nearly two hours in that bloody forest with him and didn't even realize it. Bed looked suiting at the moment. She didn't even want to sleep, She just wanted to lay in her green sheets and come up with one hundred ways to murder him.

"You're always the first one awake in the school I swear." Liam yawned coming down the stairs from the boy's dorm. She was sitting on the couch near the fire place. It was around eight in the morning. He was up relatively early.

"Because I never sleep Liam. You of all people should know that." she rolled her eyes. She had already gotten ready for the day. He was still in his pajamas. He agreed, and sat down next to her as she stared at the roaring fire. He leaned his head back and too in deep breaths as if he was going to fall asleep again. She nudged him to stay awake, and ordered him to go and get ready so they could go and eat breakfast, after last night she was starved. Plus it was now Saturday, which meant the long weekend was half over. She dreaded thinking about classes now. Especially potions. Snape was exactly the last person she would want to see after the previous night. Liam inhaled his food as usual. He would be sickly full after this meal, and knowing him would take an hours nap before he would be ready to do anything today. It was so irritating. She left him and went over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione. Harry and Ron were with her, eating as well and chatting up a storm. They were more lively than Liam, who Lennox guessed she would be seeing later. He gave her a questioning look as she left him and sat down next to the others.

"Good morning Hermione. Hey guys." she sat in the middle of them, right across from Hermione. They both turned to look at her with curiosity. She smiled at them, and turned her attention to Hermione, glancing at the new book she had checked out.

"Always reading. What are your plans for the day?" she inquired. Lennox looked back and forth between Harry and Ron- who's face was full of maple syrup and sausage grease. What a nutter. She had to smile at his boy-ness.

"I think we're going to see Hagrid for awhile. Catch up you know?" Harry looked at her. She looked at him through his circular spectacles... wow Hermione was correct. After looking in the mirror this morning she realized Harry's eyes are identical to her own.

"Mind if I tag along? I hate to impose but my friend you see is going back to bed as it would seem." she glanced over at Liam who was clutching his stomach in agony as he left to go back to the dorms. They all laughed.

"Of course you can come. The more the merrier! We're just going after Ronald is done stuffing his face." Hermione giggled. Ron looked up innocently and the rest of them chuckled. It would be a good day for her to get her mind off of... things.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, chapter 5! We are 1/10 of the way done with this story already haha! I know the chapters are short, I did not anticipate them to be this way.. on Wattpad they are relatively normal or even considered a bit long but here is very different! Hope you are liking it so far! There is a fair bit of Snape/Lennox interaction in this chapter so at least there's that.. okay- On with the story, cheers xoxox! :) **

Liam and Lennox had woken up early, along with every other student third year and up. Today was the trip to Hogsmeade. She was rather excited about it. Just a day to get away and not think about classes or anything else. The Dark Forest incident hadn't caused her to feel any better. Plus she and Liam could spend the day hanging out- which was becoming more so a rarity than anything else. She hadn't seen him much. She had been starting to hang around Hermione the past few days. It was rather nice to have a female friend. Granted she did have other girl friends BUT none were as intellectual as Hermione, even given her two years her junior. It didn't make one bit of a difference. When they reached the courtyard it was jam packed with other students. It was almost hard to breathe. They didn't talk much on the way to the village, but neither of them really minded the silence. They were just simply enjoying each other's company more than anything else. Then again, it wasn't completely quiet... There was idle chit chat amongst the passing students. It was very soon she had realized her time with Liam was extremely short spent. She hadn't really known what was going on for a few moments before piecing it together.

"Ooh! Honey Dukes!" he exclaimed, completely ditching her when they finally arrived. She stood in the middle of the student infested street when he scurried off with two other seventh year boys. She literally did not know what to do. She only folded her arms across her chest and waited patiently for him to return. He didn't. After much deliberation she left her spot and began to walk away. Where? She wasn't exactly sure... But her plans were completely ruined for the day. Liam better enjoy himself because Lennox wasn't so sure she could restrain herself from murdering him after this charade. It was only after two minutes she had realized her legs were carrying her to the Shrieking Shack. She had absolutely no idea why this became her destination. She supposed she just wanted to be alone now that she couldn't spend the day with her best friend... possibly ex best friend. She had reached the barbed wire fence that over looked a hill and then let out a deep sigh of despair. She rested her hands on a wooden post. The warm September breeze enveloped her every now and again as she stood there by her lonesome. She heard leaves crunch behind her and immediately whipped out her wand, spinning on her heel. She was relieved to see it was only Dante Rainy, a sixth year.

"Next time I'll stun you Gryffindor. Don't sneak up on me like that." she growled through pursed lips. He only shrugged and walked closer. His brown hair was blowing all over from the breeze, and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"All alone I see?" he observed.

'No? Really? Congrats, Dante- you deserve a detective's award! NO FUCK I'm alone. Unless you count the Shrieking Shack as a person' she thought to herself... She only nodded slowly and tried to ignore him... but he continued nevertheless.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for ages... but you're always with your friend, or that Granger girl..." he trailed off. What on earth would he want to talk to her about? Wasn't it enough that he was already ruining her peace and quiet? She didn't even dare look at him.

"Well I suppose whatever it is will have to wait. I was just on my way." she smiled briefly and began to walk away, hoping to God he wouldn't follow. Much to her dismay, he did... and that wasn't even half of the story. He did more than just that.

"Wait-" he grabbed her arm. She looked at him dangerously with warning written all over her face.

''Either you don't let me go... or I'll kill you with my bare hands. I could get away with it.'' she whispered to herself. They'd never even find him... She pulled away instantly.

"Er... Sorry. I was just wondering-" was he really about to ask what she thought he was? Now was about the time she pick up the pace in her walk.

"No... no no. Really Dante, I have to go." she was at a slow jog by this time, but he was a persistent bastard. She had heard about this kid from a lot of Slytherins. He was notorious for deliberately wasting everybody's time, and being annoying. Then again they were Slytherins. They were annoyed by just about everyone that wasn't in their house... and even each other at times. Yes... well so far he was living up to her expectations that had already been set for him.

"Please? I just wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?" she had NEVER been asked out before. Why all of a sudden? She thought it over as she jogged. She had then decided against it. Maybe... when hell freezes over.

"I'm not so sure that's a good-"

"Oh c'mon! Please?" he begged once more. She kept going to ease the awkwardness... it had worked to no prevail.

"Dante... I really don't want-"

"Why? Just one date?!" he continued in a whiney voice. She started a full blown sprint when she reached the village. Perhaps she could lose him in the crowd. She made a break for it and bolted to the Three Broomsticks. She sat down at a table in the corner and attempted to hide her face.

It didn't work. Imagine that?

"There you are!" he exclaimed as he entered the pub and approached her. She sunk into her chair as he walked over and sat down next to her. She buried her face in her hands. By this point she was bloody irritated more than anything else.

"Look... I'm sure you're a nice guy and all... but I don't think-" she immediately stopped herself when she saw his face inching closer to hers. He didn't even have time to pucker his lips before her fist collided with his nose. She heard a loud 'BANG' and then fully became aware of the situation.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled in pain, clutching his nose which was now bleeding to no end. She held back a smirk and then remembered her anger. She stared at him with disbelief. He expected to sneak attack and not get punished? She didn't think so!

"Next time you try that I'll hex you into next millennium. And the blow will be MUCH lower... specifically below the belt." Lennox snarled with defiance. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes grew dark as he looked at her.

"You little-!"

"Mister Rainy." a deep voice cut him off. As much as she despised the man, she was grateful for his impeccable timing. He couldn't have come at a better time. For once in her life she was happy to see none other than Professor Snape.

"I think Miss Kingsleigh has been harassed enough for today. I'm sure a young man such as yourself can see that bothering a young lady can be quite dangerous wouldn't you agree?" the corners of his lips twitched up into a smirk. Dante glared, and went off. Probably to visit Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Her knuckles would surely be bruised tomorrow. She couldn't tell if the blood on them was her own or his. Either way, she was pleased with her work. She glanced up at her black clad professor.

"How much of that did you see?" she asked with an innocent smile. He eyed her fist, not too suddenly replying.

"All of it. I saw him chase you in here. I thought I'd intervene. I saw that surprise attack coming from a mile away. He's been writing your name in his potions notebook for years." a deep chuckle emerged from his chest. She looked at him with shock. Dante's liked her that long?

"Then why didn't you step in sooner?!" she gaped at him.

"Honestly? I wanted to see him get hit. As much as YOU get under my skin, he is in my top ten least favorite students... plus the object of his affections giving him a blow to the nose... that's priceless." he explained. She casually made an 'oh' shape with her mouth, looking around the pub absentmindedly. After a moment she realized he was still standing there awkwardly. She bit her lip and thought about what happens next. She mentally shrugged.

"Er... sit?" she suggested. He raised an eyebrow and shot her a look, his eyes scanning the room and recognizing familiar faces.

"Won't you be the talk of the school if people see you sitting at a pub with me?" he asked dryly. It was Lennox's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. How long had he known her exactly? Lennox doing weird things stopped being gossip by second year.

"Since when do I give a fuck what people say or think about me?" she countered, hoping that she wouldn't get burned for her profanities. He gave her a quick half smile, a rarity for someone like Professor Snape.

"Touché." he nodded, taking a seat across the table from her. There were a few minutes of silence, but surprisingly a comfortable silence. He motioned at her. She gave him a confused look. What did he want?

"Your hand... let me see your hand." she idiotically gave him her left hand. After he shook his head and gave her a look she quickly withdrew it and offered him her right hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles silently. He pulled out a cloth and began to wipe them dry of blood. There was a cut on her index finger's knuckle which she then concluded the blood was hers and not Dante Rainy's. He pulled out a small vile of green liquid and poured it over her hand.

"You always carry healing potions with you?" she asked suspiciously. He rolled his eyes and stuck the little glass container back into his robes.

"Once in awhile a fight breaks out among students, I have it to be prepared. Silly girl." he taunted. She pulled her hand away and entwined it with her left hand, resting them both in her lap, and she looked across the table at him.

"Anyways... thanks again... for getting him off my back. So... where do I rank?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her curiously, but then it morphed into confusion. He wasn't aware of what she was talking about.

"You said Dante was in your top ten least favorite students. I'm supposing I'm number one?" she giggled. His look dropped when he realized what she spoke of.

"No."

"What?!" she gasped in mock horror, "I'm number two?! You hate somebody... more then... ME?!" she teased. He snorted.

"Actually you happen to be least HATED. Perhaps I could say... favorite... if I used such a word... but I do use it lightly. I do withdraw the remark I made about any feelings of contempt I have for you. It was rude, and even I, Professor Snape, have a line that shouldn't be crossed." he spoke.

Surprising much?

"Wow. Good to know you don't hate me and think I'm worthless." she said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hate is... such a strong word. I'll say... severely dislike is more appropriate for the situation." he chuckled. It was a strange noise, something she hadn't heard very often in her lifetime.

"So..." he changed the subject, "have you considered entering the tournament?" he brought up yet another subject. She shook her head vigorously, and bit her lip, letting out a sigh.

"People die in this competition right?" she clarified. He shook his head now.

"Not generally the idea... but people have died, yes." he explained. She nodded slowly as he got the sentence out.

"Then that answers your question." she admitted solemnly. He gave her a look of colossal disappointment.

"Surely, you of all people aren't going to let a little thing like danger stand in your way." he seemed appalled and genuinely surprised at her answer.

"When there's a chance I could die I do." she reasoned.

"You should know that particular risk lies with any kind of danger." he reminded her. She only shrugged.

"If I was the only person who would be drastically affected by my death I would enter believe me, I live for the danger... but the circumstances are different." she let out yet another sigh.

"Your family." this wasn't a question. She gave a subtle nod.

"My siblings... and Liam..." she continued.

"Not your parents?" he inquired. What? Hadn't he been told...? She thought Dumbledore...

"My parents are dead. Surely Dumbledore told you that." she said. He was extremely confused. What on earth...?

"He told me..." he paused, in deep thought, "well... what he told me certainly wasn't that..." he said vaguely. She didn't even want to know what he had been told. The silence grew more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"I still think you would have a good chance at winning." he complimented. Now that she thought about it, her powers, not her wizarding powers, exceeded that of any other magical being. A rare gift she has, that the centaurs apparently know of. But the only people that know about it are Liam and Max... but the stakes are too high. She cannot enter. She will not enter. There was no way. Her family needed to be taken care of.

"I hate to admit it... but sometimes I wonder what you're thinking about when you have that look." he interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at his face, which was expressionless... as usual. She smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she warned teasingly, "but I'm afraid even I can't do this." she told him. He only blinked, continuing to look at her expression as she spoke.

"Life is a funny thing isn't it?"

"How so?"

"Well... we've been conversing for ten minutes and not one of us has made an attempt to rip the other's head off." I joked. He rolled his eyes and got up onto his feet. I was feeling slightly sad he was about to leave.

"I have papers to grade... promise me you'll think about entering? You're a very clever and talented witch... and it's not every day I compliment people, especially irritating ones such as yourself so you should know your skills are quite significant... and if you've told anybody I said this I will deny it, and fail you." he threatened.

"So you can have me for another year? You wouldn't." she joked, and with that he left. That was the nicest thing she'd ever heard him say about anyone. Maybe he was right... No. She will not put her name into the Goblet of Fire under any circumstances. End. Of. Story.


End file.
